


only his

by WattStalf



Series: Baccano! Lolicon Week [5]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Baccano Lolicon Week, Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Nobody else may know it, but Claudia belongs to him.
Relationships: Claudia Walken/Charon Walken
Series: Baccano! Lolicon Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880941
Kudos: 4





	only his

It is getting harder and harder to hide their closeness with each passing day. Reacting with disgust when the possibility of a relationship between the two of them comes up does help matters, but the fact that it is ever brought up as a possibility at all is too much risk. Charon knows that, and he is sure that Claudia knows that as well, but she is not as concerned as he is.

He does not mind being the more cautious one, though. She thinks and does however she pleases, and he follows closely behind to make sure that nothing too terrible happens to her. That is how it has always been for the siblings, and that is how it will always be. He loves her, as any brother would love his sister, and then some, so there is nothing wrong with him dedicating so much to looking after her, even if he is the younger sibling.

Maybe one could argue that there is something wrong with it, just because there is something inherently wrong with loving his sister as much as he does. Charon does not care about that, though. There have been plenty of nights spent agonizing his incestuous feelings, before Claudia decided not to care one way or another, and he followed along behind her, and never looked back.

Nothing is ever going to be strong enough to replace the bond that the two of them share as siblings, and, as an extension of that, lovers. Better to just accept that now, and get used to the fact that they will only ever really have each other. Friends will come and go, of course, and they love the rest of their family, but what they have is different, and it is special. Claudia at least thinks that it is special, and that it is so special that there can’t possibly be anything wrong with it.

Charon thinks sometimes to point out the flaws in her logic, regarding a lot of things, but mostly their relationship and its place in her world. She says that there is nothing wrong with what they are doing, and that they only have to hide it because others will not accept it, but he could ask her why that is. Instead, he holds his tongue, because he worries it might just upset her to press her so much on something that she is so confident about, or it might push her to do something as stupid as coming out about their relationship, just to prove a point that she will not actually be able to prove.

Instead, he just lets her say whatever she wants, like she always does, and he enjoys their relationship behind closed doors, doing everything that he can to keep it under wraps so that he can protect it, no matter how difficult it may get to hide it. But when they are hidden away from any prying eyes, he is able to enjoy a side to his sister that she shows no one else, the two of them closer to each other than they will ever be to anyone else in the world.

Her fingers tangle in his hair as he eats her out diligently, her moans growing louder and more reckless. For now, they are alone, but he wants to tell her to quiet down, so that, if that changes, they are not immediately found out. Not only would her moans draw attention, but he also can’t hear very well over her, so he would have no warning, and he knows, in the state that she is right now, she is not able to pay attention to her surroundings. But, as it is, he can’t tell her anything when she is like this, because he can’t bring himself to stop, delving deeper with his tongue so that he can make his sister cry out even louder.

This is what it means to really love someone, he knows. Maybe it clouds his judgment, and maybe he is downright stupid wherever Claudia is concerned, but he does not mind that, and that must be part of his love for as well. As long as he can keep her happy, he has a hard time caring about anything else, or seeing the bigger picture, even though he is the one who has to look at the bigger picture, for her sake. Right now, at least, he can let his guard slip for a moment, can’t he?

When the two of them are alone like this, it is hard to keep his guard up at all. She is his one and only weakness, the only thing that can make him behave like this. In return, he is the only one who can make her scream like this, as risky as those screams may be. And, as risky as those screams may be, he lives to hear them, wants to hear his sister calling his name over and over again, until the end of time.

No matter what may really belong to her, he knows that he is hers entirely, and nothing is ever going to change that. In return, though, she belongs to him, not that he has ever voiced that thought. That is something that he keeps to himself, but he knows it in his heart, when she tugs a little too hard on his hair, when she cries out so loudly that her voice breaks, when she goes to absolute pieces because he is the one making her come, he knows that she is his, that she belongs to him in a way that she could never belong to anyone else.

He looks up at her then, locking his gaze with hers, looking into the identical set of eyes, and he knows that she is his, now and forever. The two of them should be too young to even think about such things, and yet, Charon always finds his mind wandering to such serious territory, pondering these things as if he were wise beyond his years, and always,  _ always _ , where Claudia is concerned. His sister and his lover, and his entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
